Shadows on the Wall
by MysteryM
Summary: Hermione Granger, the perfect Gryffindor Princess. But is she really. DMxHG. Warning: Abuse and Rape mentioned
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

My first story. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as. I hope you do like it. Let me know ;)**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Return to Hogwarts**

Hermione shut her eyes, letting the tears roll down her cheeks as her fingers gently caressed the bruise on her hip. She let out a low hiss of pain and her eyes snapped open.

She backed away from the mirror and walked into her room. There was a cot in the corner of the room and a smile graced her face as she saw a small form curled up in it. She approached and peered in.

A baby girl of one was asleep, her soft black hair falling into her eyes. As Hermione watched, the baby moved and woke. She saw her and let out a giggle, reaching up for her.

Hermione smiled and scooped the child out of the crib, hugging her as tight as her bruises would allow. "Hello Mia." She cooed.

Mia threw her small arms around Hermione, a smile on her pretty face and her chocolate eyes shining.

Hermione spun round, her eyes wide, when the door creaked open. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a four year old boy standing in the doorway. "Mummy, Grandpa says I have to go to bed. I want you to read me a story before you go back to school tomorrow. Do you really have to leave us with Grandpa again? He scares me." The boy whispered.

Hermione held out her free arm and the boy ran over and hugged her. "I know, Dan, I know. But it won't be for long. I'll be home before you know it." She replied soothingly, stroking her son's also black hair.

They stood there for a while before the door opened again. Hermione gasped and tightened her hold on the children. She handed Mia to Dan. "Take care of your sister." She whispered.

"DANIEL! You should be in bed!" A middle aged man roared from the doorway.

Hermione glared at him. "Dad. He wanted me to read to him. He was just going." She told the man.

Frank Granger hissed and slapped her across the face. "Don't. Call. Me. DAD! I'm NOT you're father. We told you that from the beginning, you were ADOPTED!" He roared.

Hermione flinched and Frank began the usual punishment. Kicks and punches rained down on her. The only sounds in the room were the sickening sounds as Frank's fists met his 'daughter', Hermione's occasional yell of pain, Dan's soft sobs and Mia's whimpers as the two children watched their mother being beaten up. It was over as quickly as it all started and Hermione slipped into the pain free realm of unconsciousness.

Frank glared at the children cowering in the corner. "Daniel, Get. To. Bed." He growled.

Terrified, Dan placed Mia back in her crib and ran from Hermione's bedroom, not even glancing back at the bloody mass that was his injured mother.

Hermione felt someone stroking her hair and could faintly hear Mia's soft whimpers. She blinked open her eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness.

"Mione, oh my darling. You're awake." Maria Granger gushed as soon as she saw her adopted daughter's eyes open.

"You need to get up Honey. He didn't break any bones last night; you're just a bit battered. You should be able to cover it up." She added, looking at her daughter's face.

But it wasn't there that was bruised; it was the rest of her body.

"Mummy? Mummy, are you awake yet?" Asked a soft voice from her door.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" Hermione called, worry for her young son building.

The door creaked open and the small boy walked in. There was a small bruise on his cheek, nothing major. "Dan, when did he hit you?" She asked softly, pulling her boy into a hug.

"When I got back to my room. He said it was because I disobeyed him and it was a warning." Dan sniffed, burying his face in his mother's jumper from the night before.

Hermione tightened her hold on her son and kissed his abnormally black hair. Frank, the children's biological father and adopted grandfather, had brown hair, as did she.

But Hermione didn't mind. It stopped any awkward questions as many assumed the children were her siblings.

"Darling, go get ready. We leave in two hours, after Frank has eaten." Maria told Hermione, taking Mia and Dan out of the room and downstairs with her, leaving Hermione alone again.

Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs into the kitchen where her adopted parents and the children sat.

Her bruises on her face were now hidden by makeup and the bruises on her arms and legs were hidden by the long sleeved top and jeans she wore. Her long brown curls hung down her back, coming to rest just before her bottom.

Frank eyed her before nodding in acceptance. It was enough so that no-one would know.

Hermione glanced at her son and bite her bottom lip. "Dad?" She began attentively. She didn't know what mood he was in and, if he was in the wrong one, he would beat her if she called him that.

She was lucky, he let it slide. "I'm going to take Dan upstairs and put makeup on his bruise to hide it."

Frank only answered with a curt nod. Hermione picked up her son, balancing him on her hip in such away he wasn't touching any bruises, and walked out of the room, heading to her en-suite.

"There. All done." Hermione grinned.

Dan touched the place where his bruise was now hidden. "Thanks Mummy. I don't like wearing make up." He said, pulling a face.

Hermione laughed and kissed the top of his head. "I know sweetheart. But when you get home you can get Grandma to take it off."

The boy hugged her tightly. "Don't go!"

Hermione hugged him back. "I have to baby. I'll be home soon. Be brave." She replied.

The car ride was quiet, no-one saying anything. Hermione had hugged and kissed her children as much as she could without angering Frank before she had to get out of the car.

Now, the family were walking through the barrier onto the platform. Hermione's trunk vanished, causing Mia to giggle in delight and Dan to look around for it. Even though he had seen this many times, it still intrigued him.

Hermione pulled him in for a hug, kissing his cheek. When she let go, she gently took Mia from Maria and hugged the infant tightly.

"Be good." She whispered to the two children. She handed Mia back to Maria and hugged her adoptive mother tightly.

"Be safe, please stay safe." She whispered, giving Maria a squeeze, careful of the many bruises both held.

"I will." Maria promised, releasing her daughter.

Hermione then turned to Frank. To keep up appearances, she hugged him. He hugged her too tightly, on purpose, and her bruises stung.

"If you tell anyone that can take you away, I'll kill the children and your mother." He hissed, before kissing her cheek for appearances.

Tears sprung into her eyes and she nodded before drawing back quickly. The train let out a whistle and Hermione walked over to it, waving quickly to her family. She boarded the train and sighed happily. She was finally free for a while. She was home.

The four friends, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, were sat in their usual compartment.

Ginny was perched on Harry's lap and Ron and Hermione sat opposite. Ginny and Harry had begun dating over the summer and now one was rarely seen without the other.

Hermione grinned at the two, but it never reached her eyes. She felt lonely. Everyone had someone. Ginny had Harry, and vice versa, Ron had Luna, hell, even MALFOY had someone, even if it was the Slytherin slut Pansy Parkinson.

But she was alone.

Well, not alone as such. She had Mia and Dan, but on the romance front, she had no-one.

She rested her head on the window and began to think, using the alibi of being asleep. 'I wonder if Dan and Mia are okay. I miss them. I hope Dad won't hurt them, I hope Dan doesn't give him reason to. I hope Mum will be safe. Please, keep her safe.' She prayed silently, tuning out to her surroundings.

Finally, the four friends were seated at the Gryffindor table and were digging into the wonderful food that had appeared after the sorting. Hermione listened to everyone's tales of the adventures they had endured during the holidays; some were of mourning loved ones lost in the war that had gotten worse last year.

Harry had found Voldemort's Horcuxes and was waiting for the time to kill him.

Harry then turned to Hermione after he had told the tale of his summer. "So, what has our brilliant Bookwork been doing this summer?" He asked, a playful edge to his voice.

'Raising her children, taking their beatings for them, being beaten, being raped. My usual summer.' She thought bitterly.

"Oh, nothing. Just studying." She commented.

"Hey, was that your brother and sister I saw on the platform?" Dean asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yea. Dan and Mia."

Ginny and the boys frowned. She had never mentioned Dan and Mia before.

They didn't have time to question her as Dumbledore stood. "Now, after that lovely meal, I'm sure you're all tired. First Years follow your prefects and the rest of you will be told the password by your portraits. Our Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger. I wish to see them after please. But for now, Good night." Dumbledore announced.

The students began to leave the hall, a few people congratulating the two new Heads.

Draco walked up to Dumbledore and watched as Potter clapped Granger gently on the back to congratulate her.

She winced, but he didn't seem to notice.

But Draco did.

It was the same wince his mother used to do when someone touched a painful spot on her after she was, well, he didn't want to dwell on it. Draco shook his head.

'She probably had an accident, it's nothing. Granger's life is picture perfect.' He told himself, sneering as said girl walked over.

Dumbledore told them their duties and led the duo to a portrait of a beautiful woman sat on a white stallion with a wolf sat next to it.

"This is Gretchen Zabini, a distant ancestor of Mr Zabini, she will guard your quarters. The password is Shadows." Dumbledore told them, casting a tiny, barely noticeable wink at Granger.

Draco noticed and rolled his eyes. 'She was always his favourite.' He thought bitterly.

Hermione entered the room and shot past into her bedroom, deciding to take a shower and apply the glamour in the morning.

"What's the matter, Granger? Don't want to be in the same room as me?" Malfoy sneered, but she ignored him and shut her door.

She sunk onto the bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadows

Hi, me again. I know where were a few errors last chapter and sadly there will be throughout as I started this a while ago and want to focus on getting it finished. I might go back sometime and go over them. I hope they aren't too frequent and stop you from reading :) **

* * *

Chapter Two**

**The Shadows**

Hermione woke abruptly at seven o'clock the next morning. It was usual to her as when she was at school she woke at seven, and at home _He_ woke at seven.

She stretched and dragged herself out of the warmth of her bed. She gasped in pain as she bumped a bruise on her leg into the desk. With that, her mind replayed the memory of getting it.

"_Hermione, get out of the way." Frank hissed, glaring at the child behind his adopted daughter. _

_Hermione wrapped her arms round her son. "He didn't mean to, he tripped." She pleaded. _

"_That was the best table cloth we have and __**he**__ dropped his bowl of pasta on it, do you know how hard that stain is to clean? DO YOU!" Frank roared. _

_Hermione shook her head. "Leave him be, hit me instead." She begged desperately._

_Frank smirked and punched her in the gut. He kicked her leg in one place several times before dragging her by her hair over to the table. "Clean it, clean it well or there will be hell to pay." He snarled. _

_He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a sobbing Hermione kneeling on the floor. _

She let out a sigh and wandered to the shared bathroom across the hall from the two bedrooms. She stripped off and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her body wasn't too bad physique wise, but in injury terms, it was awful. Bruises and cuts littered her creamy skin and she noted she had a black eye.

She quickly glamoured herself. As the spell was applied she could have sworn she heard the bathroom door click shut.

Draco stretched and sauntered out of bed, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms, to the bathroom. He opened the door and froze.

Hermione Granger was standing naked at the bathroom counter looking into the mirror.

It wasn't just the fact she was naked that stopped him, but the fact her skin was covered in bruises. He watched as she gingerly touched her black eye.

She picked up her wand and aimed it at herself. He watched as her bruises melted away into nothingness, leaving no trace of her injuries.

Draco, suddenly realising he was still in the doorway while his nemesis was naked, slipped out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could with a soft click.

Hermione exited the bathroom several minutes later dressed in the usual school uniform. Draco noticed she seemed normal, but he never missed the wince as her bag hit a bruise on her hip.

He watched as she cast a quick spell that relieved the pain for several hours. It was one his mother had used a lot. He followed her down the stairs and out of the common room.

Hermione laughed at a joke Harry had told her, her laughter not meeting her eyes.

"So, what have we got first?" She asked.

Harry and Ron's good mood vanished at once.

"Potions. Why is that every year we have Potions with the Slytherins? Couldn't we have it with Hufflepuff, just once? I'd do anything for Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. I'm not picky." Ron pleaded, looking up as if something from above would reply.

Hermione chuckled. "I know. But it's our last year. Put up with it then you'll never have to see them again." She soothed.

Ron looked at her with big blue eyes. "Promise?" He asked, almost like a child.

"Promise." Hermione smiled.

He breathed a sigh of relief and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Yeah. Or you might get stuck with, say, Malfoy as your boss." He teased.

Ron's eyes went wide and he sat up quickly. "DON'T SAY THAT, HARRY!" He whined, clutching his heart.

This time Hermione's laughter was genuine as she laughed with the boys, her boys.

Draco followed Hermione to her last class of the day, Transfiguration, and slipped in. He paused when he saw her stop outside the classroom. A Ravenclaw called Haley Andrews was saying goodbye to her friend, a Slytherin called Kerry Mathews outside and Hermione walked over to them.

"Hey. You two still on for tonight?" She asked in a lowered voice. Kerry nodded.

"Sure. Same place at the same time?" Haley asked.

"You got it." Hermione replied.

"I've got to go to Divination before Matt worries. I'll pass the message on." Haley explained, running off towards the Divination tower, and waving to the two girls.

"You'd better go in. I can't be seen with you, you being Muggleborn and all." Kerry sighed.

Hermione nodded. "I know. Speak later." She smiled, hugging Kerry before entering the classroom. Draco's eyes narrowed and he watched Kerry wait a beat before she followed.

Dinner passed and Draco was now lounging in his room. His door was open a crack and he was idly scanning a book for information for his potions essay.

A black figure went past his door and, curious, Draco went to have a look. He frowned as he saw Hermione, dressed in a black jumper and jeans with black school shoes on, walking into the common room and out of the portrait. Now very intrigued, Draco followed her.

He followed the Gryffindor Head Girl down the corridors and up the many staircases, narrowly avoiding being found out, until she finally came to a halt in a random hallway.

Draco vaguely recognised the corridor, but pushed it to one side deciding to puzzle over it later.

"Mione!" Draco shrank back into the shadows and watched as Kerry, her twin Lewis, also Slytherin, and another Slytherin called Tom Henderson greeted her. They too were dressed in black.

"Let's go." Hermione smiled, hugging each person in turn.

"Wait up!" Haley called, jogging over holding a handsome brunette's hand.

"Yeah." The boy, Matt Overton, grinned. Draco noticed that they were also in black. Just what in the world was going on?

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the wall. Draco watched, confused and now more curious than ever. A door appeared and the vague memory from earlier clicked into place.

The Room of Requirements.

Kerry opened the door and the six people slipped inside. Draco moved closer and managed to catch sight of the inside. As the door shut he heard another girl, a girl recognised as Charlotte Hardwood, shout. "FINALLY! I've been here _ages_."

Draco paced, thinking of the place he had just seen, and a door appeared. Deciding to find out what was going on, Draco opened it and stepped into the room.

"FINALLY! I've been here _ages_." Charlotte exclaimed as the friends entered.

"Calm down Lottie. We're here aren't we?" Matt grinned. Lottie huffed and sunk into her chair.

Hermione sat down beside her. "You see the boys?" She asked.

Lottie, a fellow Gryffindor, grinned. "Skiving homework as usual. Playing chess I think." She replied.

Hermione scowled. But before she could reply, the door swung open and in strolled Draco Malfoy.

At once, the group were on their feet, wands drawn and pointed at the intruder.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter is right up. Until chapter 5 is prewritten. Until next time, I bid you adeiu.


	3. Chapter 3: Induction

Okay, this may well be one of the last chapters for a bit. So enjoy it while you can don't give up on this story ;) I won't abandon it!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Initiation**

"What's going on? Why are you all in black?" Draco asked his grey eyes narrowed at them all.

Hermione's own eyes were spitting fire. "Get. Out." She snarled.

"Why? I want to know what the hell is going on here." Draco argued, his eyes returning the fire.

Haley looked at him and then back at her friends. "We need to talk." She said.

A door appeared in the far wall of the room, which had taken on the appearance of a cosy cottage with a kitchen, roaring fire and three comfortable sofas and 2 chairs.

The seven walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. Draco sighed and flopped onto one of the sofas.

"That went well." He muttered.

"What do we do?" Lottie asked.

"I think we should tell him and swear him in. His dad's pretty rough." Tom stated.

"No." Hermione snapped.

"Why? He gets beaten and we are here for those who suffer like we do." Lewis argued.

Hermione scowled. "I don't trust him. I don't want him to know."

Kerry groaned. "Mione. He deserves a second chance. Plus, he can't tell if we have the dirt on him and if there is a large group of us that could kick his ass. Slytherins are all for self-preservation and it isn't in his best interests to spill." She explained.

"Let's vote." Matt offered. Agreement went through the group.

"All for?" Haley called. Six hands went up.

"Against?" Haley asked. Hermione put her hand up.

"Sorry Hermione, but the majority rules." Haley smiled.

Hermione huffed. "Fine."

Draco looked up as the group came back into the room. Lottie took one of the armchairs, Hermione took the end of the sofa closest to her, Tom took the other end, Kerry and Lewis took another sofa and Haley and Matt took the last sofa.

"Welcome, Draco Malfoy, to the Shadows." Kerry greeted.

"We are a group of kids who get abused and we come here to be with friends and talk." Lewis finished.

"There is no need for glamours here." He added, his sharp eyes looking pointedly at Hermione and Tom.

Hermione and Tom removed their glamours and were shocked to see Lottie remove one too.

Hermione's bruise on her face was now a yellowish colour and her black eye was healing nicely.

Tom had a few more on his face than her. He had two black eyes, two bruised cheeks and four dotted around his face. Lottie also had a black eye and a bruised cheek.

Draco gasped in horror. "Damn." He breathed.

"So Malfoy, what's your story? You tell us yours and we tell you ours." Lottie asked.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Father doesn't really hurt me, unless I interfere when he hurts Mother."

"I do when it gets really bad, but I promised Mother that I wouldn't. He hits me with his cane when I interfere. He also hits me when I refuse to become a Deatheater. That's four times now."

"He also hits me if I refuse him; he hates not getting his way." Draco explained.

The others nodded and Hermione was stunned to hear he didn't want to be a Deatheater.

"My turn. Okay, my Dad's got a drinking problem. It started when my Mum died of Cancer when I was ten. He became a violent drunk and beats me up when he gets drunk. I manage to protect my little sister, but I hate to think what he does when I'm not there." Lottie explained, running a hand through her long blonde hair, her blue eyes worried.

"Same." Matt sighed. "My Dad's a drunk too. But my mum's alive still. He just got into drinking a while ago. He's been hitting Mum and me all my life. Done some real damage. Usually it's my Mum who gets the brunt of it; he's scared I'll fight back one day." He told them all, his hazel eyes clouding with memories.

"We only get it once, at the start of the holidays. Father doesn't want us to get too badly mucked up because he hosts dinners and that with the Minister. It's to remind us to be good. If we get out of line or something, then he'll hit us." Lewis explained, looking Draco right in the eye as he spoke.

"Went pretty easy on us this year. Had a ball the next day so he wanted us in good condition, but it got the message across." Kerry added.

"I'm really not hit like that." Haley began. "Only if I try to stop my mother's beatings."

"You see, Dad's a control freak. He likes everything to be in order, but Mum's a Muggle and not everything's perfect because she can't use magic to make it right. If she breaks something, she can't fix it with a spell. So Dad gets angry with her and he hits her. If I step in, then I get hit as well." Haley concluded with a shrug.

Tom sighed heavily. "My Dad's dead. It's my Mum's boyfriend. He's got an obsession with hitting us. He gets angry over the slightest thing that we do wrong and he hits us for it. My owl arrived at ten at night and went to the wrong window. Mum's Boyfriend was furious. I got hit for it." He told them.

"Mum's in too deep to get out now. He won't let her go, threatens to kill us if we leave him."

Kerry sniffed and gently hugged Tom. "It'll be okay." She soothed.

"I hate listening to yours and Hermione's stories." She added, shuddering.

Draco frowned. "You'll see." Kerry told him, sending a sad look at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She turned to Draco. "I'm sorry. No-one deserves to be treated like we do." She told him.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "So what's your story?"

Hermione shut her eyes in grief and let out a sob. Her friends drew her into a hug.

"Do you want me to tell?" Tom asked.

Hermione nodded weakly.

"Hermione's got it like I do. She says living with her Dad is like walking on egg shells. She's adopted and when her dad's in a certain mood, he hates her calling him 'Dad'. Then she gets hit for calling him that. She also can't do Magic or send any letters to her friends. He also rapes her. Started when she was twelve."

"Thanks to him, she has a four year old son and a two year old daughter, Dan and Mia. She takes their beatings if they do things wrong, if Crookshanks does something wrong she gets beaten, if he's drunk, if She protects her kids and if she does something wrong, even by accident, She's hit or kicked. It's hell." Tom explained, stroking his friend's back as she sobbed.

Draco looked at her with a dropped jaw. After a few more sobs, the distraught girl sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Now you know." She whispered her eyes full of pain.

"Hey, Mione, how's the tykes now?" Matt asked.

Hermione's eyes immediately softened and she pulled out a shrunken photo album, resizing it.

"I thought you might ask." She said with a wobbly smile. "I managed to sneak this from home." She handed it to Kerry and it went round the group, the other cooing over it, finally reaching Draco.

Draco flicked through, staring at the children. One of the photos was of Hermione, with a long sleeved top on, holding a little girl with black hair on her hip and hugging a small boy of four, also with black hair.

Another was of the same boy, holding the little girl. Another was of the children and a brown haired woman, who Draco assumed was Hermione's adopted mother, in a park. They all looked happy. Draco closed it and handed the book onto Haley.

"Oh my gosh, they've grown so much!" She gushed.

Draco frowned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What? We were with Hermione through the pregnancy and I held Mia first." Haley added, seeing his face.

"You came to school pregnant? And no-one noticed?" Draco snorted disbelievingly.

"Of course. It's amazing what a simple glamour can hide." Hermione replied, smiling fondly as she gazed upon the pictures of her children again.

Finally, the time came for the Shadows to head to bed and get some rest before school the next morning. Hermione hugged all her friends before starting to walk back with Draco.

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry about all the teasing. If I'd known." The blond boy sighed.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "It's fine. It's nothing compared to what _he_ does or says. Hogwarts is my sanctuary. All of ours." She told him, running her hand over the smooth stone walls as she spoke.

Draco nodded. "I know. I just hate the fact that in a few months we'll be out of here, back to them." He agreed.

Hermione sighed. "As soon as I'm old enough, Mum and I are leaving. I won't have Dan and Mia growing up in that environment. No telling what it could do to them."

Draco shot her a lop sided smile. "You didn't turn out so bad." Hermione blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you, Malfoy. You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you don't mind this chapter. I know Hermione and Draco are a bit OOC, but its a Fan Fic. I can do what I like :p


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

This chapter and the next are going to be very short. Apologies, but I couldn't get the scenes to go on any further. I hope you like it none the less. **

* * *

Chapter Four**

**The Letter**

A month passed without much change. The only difference was the fact that Draco never teased Hermione, but still teased the boys, and she kept her boys in check.

But all this calm and peace was about to come to a shocking end.

Hermione walked down the corridor in the middle of Harry and Ron, Ginny walking beside Harry with her arm looped through his.

"Then Ron woke up crying 'Spiders, they want me to tap dance. I don't want to tap dance." Harry recounted, sending a wicked grin to his friend whose ears were slowly turning red.

Hermione and Ginny giggled and Hermione ruffled Ron's hair. "Don't worry Ron. You don't have to tap dance for the Spiders today." She teased.

Ron huffed and scowled. Hermione shook her head in mirth.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione turned to see a small second year girl running over to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

The girl shyly handed her a letter before dashing off. Hermione opened the letter.

Clearly written were the words: _Come to the Headmaster's office. The password is Toffee Unicorns._

"Why are you being called?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out." She replied, walking off towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione knocked on the door politely and the kindly voice of the headmaster told her to enter.

She pushed open the door and took the offered seat opposite him. "Yes sir?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, it not reaching his eyes. "Lemon Drop?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and he sighed, leaning back in his chair with a grave face. "Miss Granger, I have just received a letter from the Ministry." He began.

Hermione felt panic grip her.

"I think you should read it yourself." Dumbledore added, handing a piece of parchment with the broken ministry seal on it to her.

Hermione shakily began to read it.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_It is my deepest regret to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger's mother has been murdered by her father's hand. _

_The two children we found there, whom our records say are her own, are safe. _

_At 1am this morning, the Muggle police were summoned after hearing a gun, a weapon that they use, shot. Mrs Granger was dead already. Mr Granger had attempted to harm the youngest, when the boy stepped in. He broke his arm and the baby had a bruise. But they have been healed now. _

_Mr Granger, unfortunately, escaped the police and our men. We worry for his sanity. _

_The issue is that the two children now have no place to stay, so we request that they go to Hogwarts to be with their mother. _

_My Sincerest Apologies_

_Renee James_

_Family Safety Department. _

The letter fell from Hermione's numb fingers as shock slowly consumed her body. "Mum's dead?" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry. We'll move your children to Hogwarts this weekend. You may have the day off classes with your friends. I think it's time you told them." Dumbledore said, his eyes looking over the girl with deep sympathy.

Hermione nodded numbly, thanked him and stumbled out of his office as her thoughts ran through her head.

Hermione walked through the halls in a daze, horror and grief overwhelming her.

She couldn't believe her mother was dead. It was all too surreal, like a nightmare from which she could never wake.

Draco lounged on the wall outside the Charms classroom. He was supposed to have Charms with the Gryffindors, but wasn't feeling up to it after getting a letter from his father, who was in Azkaban after being caught, saying how he had hoped he would change his mind about the Dark Mark.

With a sigh, he turned to go. Hermione was wandering towards him with a lost look on her face, her eyes teary and vacant.

"Granger." He gasped.

Hermione felt a pair of hands touch her and she jumped, cringing away in fear.

"Granger, relax, it's me."

Hermione blinked to see the familiar fair hair of the Slytherin Head Boy who was newly in the Shadows.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, his stormy eyes concerned.

Ever since the meeting, Draco had been secretly keeping watch over her like a hawk.

Hermione let out a sob and fell to her knees. "He killed her." She whispered.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"My Dad. He killed my mum, shot her." Draco gasped and gently wrapped his arms around the grieving girl, sensing that she needed comfort at the moment.

They sat in the hallway for a couple of minutes, Draco trying to calm Hermione.

"MALFOY! Get away from her."

The two turned to see Harry, Ron and Ginny hurrying towards them.

"Get off her, you Slytherin." Ron snarled.

Draco stood, pulling out his wand, as Ron did the same.

Harry and Ginny ignored them and rushed to Hermione's side. Harry swung the girl into his arms and the group headed off towards the fifth floor.

"Take care of her!" Draco yelled after them.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter is coming right up!


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

Once again really short and the last chapter for a bit. As much as I wish it wasn't so, I have a life in the real world too :(**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Explanations**

The three walked into the Room of Requirement, which had turned into the only place Hermione felt truly at home.

The Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry gently laid Hermione onto the sofa, the girl limp and frozen in shock and grief. Ginny immediately pressed a warm cup of Hot Chocolate into her hands and helped her sip.

Over the top of her head, the boys shared a worried look. They had never seen Hermione like this. Whatever it was, it had to be bad.

Hermione suddenly grew more aware of her surroundings as a warm, sweet liquid flowed down her throat.

"Ginny?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

The youngest Weasley smiled. "Hey, Mione."

Hermione gently pulled herself so she was sitting and both boys instantly filled the remainder of the sofa, pulling her into a group hug.

Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks.

It was time to tell her story.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, gently wiping away a tear.

"You have to promise not to get mad." Hermione replied, leaning heavily on him.

The three friends frowned.

"Promise me!" Hermione pleaded. "

Of course, Mione. Anything for you." Ginny soothed, holding her friend's hand.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay, just remember you promised." She told them.

"Ok, my Dad's murdered my mum. But that's not only it. I'm adopted and my Dad abuses us."

"It started before I was adopted, when my mum first married him. He began to hit her and they finally had a little girl, name Kayla. Then, when she was three, they adopted me. I was 6 months old."

"Then, when I was four, he started on me. Then, when I was 8 and Kayla was 11, Dad beat her up really bad and threw her down the stairs. She didn't move and her head was cracked open. We took her to the hospital, Dad telling us not to say anything, except she fell."

"Kayla died a week later from a brain bleed, caused by the beating and the fall."

"Dad got worse then. When I was twelve he….he." Hermione's voice broke and buried her head in her hands.

She muttered something that only Ginny heard. She gasped in horror and hugged her.

"What'd she say?" Ron asked.

"He stole her innocence." Ginny replied, phrasing it in as a delicate way as she could.

Ron and Harry paled rapidly and Ron began to shake in anger, while Harry just hugged Hermione.

"He continued to do it, every holiday, nearly every night. I've got children, thanks to him." Hermione whispered.

Harry's eyes lit up with realization. "The kids that Dean mentioned, that you said were your siblings, are actually your kids. Dan and Mia, isn't it?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"But they're coming to Hogwarts. This weekend." She added.

The three stared. "Okay, why?" Ron asked.

Hermione sent a small glare at him. "I already said. He murdered my mother! I have no family, except my children and him." She spat.

Ron began to shake even more in anger.

"I'll kill him!" He suddenly roared.

Hermione paled and her brown eyes became worried. "No, he'll kill you. He uses a gun, a deadly Muggle weapon! Please. And you won't find him." She added.

The friends looked concerned. "Why?" Harry asked.

"He's gone. Not even the Aurors can find him. They think he's gone mad." Hermione wept, burying her head into Harry's arm again. The three exchanged a look. Hermione had had a very hard life.

The door suddenly swung open and seven people, including Malfoy, flooding in.

"I told you they were here!" Lottie yelled, heading over to Hermione at once.

"Mione? Draco said you were upset. What happened?" Kerry asked in a soft voice, kneeling down in front of the girl.

"He killed her." Hermione said softly.

"Who did?" Lewis asked, as he knelt down beside his twin.

"My Dad. He killed my Mum." The Shadow members gasped and all tried to hug her, except Draco.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were pushed out of the way, anger filling them. "Who the hell are you?" Ron roared.

Haley turned to him. "We're her friends. We've known about her home life since First Year. We held her children first. She came to Hogwarts pregnant and we helped her. We are the Shadows. A group of kids with a home life like Hermione's." She replied.

The three went quiet as they stared at the large group. "Mione was friends with Malfoy? For seven years?" Ron gaped.

Hermione shook her head. "He's a new member. Joined a month ago." She answered as Matt kissed her temple.

The Shadows were her other family.

"Wait, back up. You came to school pregnant? Twice?" Ginny suddenly said.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes. I couldn't get rid of them. They were so precious. My lifeline." She whispered, her sad eyes locking with her friend's.

At that moment, the three vowed to always stand by her and help her, no matter what.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope this chapter shows the strength of the groups' friendship. Until next time, Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6: Kids at Hogwarts

Most of this chapter was already written, but I just had to finish it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Kids at Hogwarts**

The next morning, Hermione woke in the Room of Requirement with the Shadows, Harry and the Weasleys. After they had all calmed down, Harry had asked nervously if he could join.

The true story of what went on during the summers at the Dursleys was revealed and all the members, including Ron and Ginny, were stunned at the way the Chosen One was treated. He was immediately inducted into the group. The Shadows even inducted Ginny and Ron as a support group, not wanting them to be left out.

The boys and Ginny had even sucked up their pride and formed a truce with Draco, Harry and Draco joined by the home lives they had. It was a kind of bond that wasn't to be taken lightly.

Kerry smiled at sadly.

"You going now?" She asked.

Hermione sighed and grabbed some clothes that had appeared next to her. "Yes. I'm going to get ready, then I'm going to get the kids. I'll come back here after." She told her friend.

"Do you want company?" Lewis said, joining the conversation.

"I would like that." Hermione smiled.

Out of all the Shadows, Kerry and Lewis were closest to Hermione. Mainly because she had befriended them when they were first years on the train. They had remained friends and it was them that started the Shadows.

Lewis smiled. "I'll stay here, Kerry can go." The two girls hugged and thanked him before hurrying to get ready before the others woke up.

Twenty minutes the two girls landed inside Saint Mungos. They were directed to a small room just off of the Children's Ward. Ministry Officials blocked the door, glaring harshly at the two.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I am here to collect Daniel and Mia Granger." Hermione stated, meeting the eyes of an older woman.

The woman sniffed slightly in distain before leading Kerry and Hermione into the room where Dan and Mia were.

Dan was curled up on the bed; Mia's sleeping form snuggled into his side so he was spooning her. Hermione sighed in relief and sat on the bed. She gently stroked Dan's hair out of his face, waking him.

"Mum?" He whispered.

"Hey, baby. I'm here." Hermione smiled.

Dan grinned and moved, careful not to wake Mia, so he could hug his mother.

Mia, as if sensing her mother's presence, woke up and began to sniffle. Hermione gently scooped her daughter up and settled her down.

"Mummy, where are we going now?" Dan asked, his eyes shining with confusion.

"You're coming with me. To Hogwarts." Hermione told him, smiling.

"Really?" Dan gasped. Hermione grinned.

"Yep. Everyone's dying to see you." Kerry called from the door.

Dan turned round and grinned. "Auntie Kerry!" He squealed, running to hug her tightly. Kerry pulled him onto her hip and hugged him back.

"Hey, Buddy." She greeted.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts. You alright carrying Dan? He's never travelled by Portkey before?" Hermione asked, rising with Mia snuggled into her arms.

Kerry nodded. "Of course. Even if he is getting heavy." She teasingly added, poking Dan in his ticklish spot.

Dan giggled.

The two girls walked to the portkey point, the Ministry Official from before activating it again. Kerry and Hermione tightened their hold on the children and braced themselves for the landing.

Thankfully, they landed standing. Hurrying so no-one saw them, they raced up the grounds into the castle; heading towards the Room of Requirement.

Harry woke and started as he realised Hermione was gone. He noticed everyone else was awake and were sat around, some chatting.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, standing up.

"Gone to collect Dan and Mia. Kerry went with her." Lewis replied.

Just as he finished talking, the door opened and said girls walked into the room.

"Unkie Lew!" The tiny girl in Hermione's arms called, holding her arms out for Lewis. The Slytherin laughed and took her from Hermione, swinging the toddler round.

"Careful!" Hermione gasped, a mother's worry lighting her eyes. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"When am I not?" He countered. Hermione huffed and sank into a seat next to Lottie.

Kerry put Dan down and he scampered to his mother's lap. Hermione smiled and stroked his hair softly. Harry looked at them, a perfect picture of a mother's love for her child.

"So what happened to your dad?" Ron asked softly.

Hermione shifted. "He got away. They can't find him."

Ginny came forward, perching herself in the empty space beside her, and wrapped her arm around the older girl. "Don't worry. They'll find him. We won't let him hurt you."

Hermione leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. "You guys are the best friends a girl could wish for."

Mia pulled herself into a sitting position and looked up at Ginny with deep chocolate eyes, curiosity shining through.

Mia crawled into the red head's lap and looked at her. She gently began to play with Ginny's hair.

Ginny smiled softly. "She's so trusting."  
"She's got a good sense of character." Hermione told her.

Ginny watched as the tiny girl explored her face and hair with an intense intelligence shining in her eyes. "She's smart too. Like her Mum."

Mia giggled and tugged softly on Ginny's hair.

Ginny began to run her hand up and down the toddler's back. "Harry. I want one."

Harry choked on thin air and Ron began to glare at him from the corner of his eye.

"Uh, not right now. Wait a while." Harry stuttered, coughing still.

"Too right!" Ron snapped.

Hermione smirked at her friends before tuning to Ginny. "With your mum's fertility, are you sure you'd want a baby now? They are a lot of work."  
Ginny grimaced. "Maybe not."

Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief, causing Hermione and the Shadows to laugh.

The room shifted and a games console with a large T.V. appeared on the wall and a play mat appeared.

The girls flocked to the mat with Mia while the boys and Dan moved to the T.V. The Shadows, all bar Draco, were accustomed to the video games, Hermione having introduced them to everyone.

Harry, Ron and Hermione drifted off to one side, watching the group interact with the children.

"They're good kids." Harry mused.

Hermione nodded. "They are."

"We just wish you had told us about them sooner." Ron told his friend sincerely.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have abandoned you." Harry agreed.

Hermione began to fiddle with her top. "I know. I was just embarrassed I guess. Hogwarts was my opportunity for a better life, to be normal."

Harry gave her a look.

Hermione gave a wry grin. "Okay, as normal as being a witch can be."

Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around her. "Well, you'll always be the Gryffindor Princess to us." Ron said.

"Yeah, our little Know-It-All Bookworm." Harry chuckled.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around their waists. "What would I do without you guys?"  
"I don't ever want to find out." Harry replied.

The trio moved to join the others, a united front.

* * *

Please Read and Review. My dog has got a terrible limp and he's quite old. Hope he's okay :( Other than that, everything is good and I'm happy with the amount of support I have gotten with this story! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7: Not Again

Hey, long time no see. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with Homework and writing my own book. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's only short but essential to the plot. **

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Not Again**

A couple of months had passed since they restarted Hogwarts. Both Mia and Dan had adopted the cold, Slytherin Prince as their honorary father, mimicking him whenever they possibly could.

Hermione had so many pictures of Dan copying Draco's scowl or smirk or Mia crossing her arms just because Draco was doing the same.

She had come to respect and become something akin to friends with him due to the amount of time the children spent at his side.

The whole school had soon gotten used to seeing the children wandering around Hogwarts, after the rumours had died down of course.

There lots of rumour circulating at first. Some of Hermione's favourites were that the children were Voldemort's. That she and him had had a whirlwind romance for a few years and she had ended it.

The next was that the children were Harry's. That was more plausible, but the fact that they had been secretly married since second year and the fact she had been petrified had been a front for the engagement and marriage brought it down.

The last was they were Professor Snape's! Once he caught wind of that rumour, the culprit was sentenced to detentions with him for the rest of the year. So that rumour quickly died.

"Mummy?" Dan asked, bringing Hermione back to the present. They were sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hmm?" She smiled, gently stroking his hair.

"When can we go see Draco?" Dan gave her an innocent look, his large brown eyes completing the look.

Ron almost choked on his drink and Ginny paused from playing with Mia to give him a funny look.

"Later on, baby." Hermione assured the boy, shooting an amused glance at Ron.

"Why do they always want to hang around with Malfoy?" Ron grumbled. "I'm much cooler."  
"That's what you think." Harry teased.

Ron grabbed a roll and threw it at his friend. It was only due his seeker reflexes that Harry avoided having a face full of bread. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Ron grinned.

"Mummy!" Dan called again.

Hermione looked at him. "Yes?"

"Is it later yet?" He asked.

Hermione smiled to herself. "Not yet, baby."

"When will it be later?" Dan looked sad.

"In a moment." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had finished. "Is it later now?" Dan asked, predictably.

"Yes, Dan, it is." His mother sighed.

"Yeah!" Dan cheered.

The little boy tore out of the hall, dragging his mother, who was holding his sister, as he went. It was all Hermione could to wave goodbye to her friends.

They were almost at the Room of Requirement when Hermione's head began to spin.

"Dan, slow down." She called.

She placed Mia on the floor, swaying slightly. She sank against the wall. The last thing she heard was Dan's alarmed cry as everything went black.

Hermione awoke to the familiar smell of the hospital wing. She groaned and reached a hand up to her head.

"Miss Granger! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, hurrying over.

"What happened?" Hermione grumbled.

"You fainted. Mister Malfoy found you and brought you here. The look on his face…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off and shook her head.

"My children!" Hermione gasped suddenly. "Where are they?"

"Mister Malfoy took them for the night. I believe he stayed in the Room of Requirement." Madam Pomfrey began to pour out some potions.

"Why did I faint?" Hermione asked after a moment, suddenly recalling the reason why she was led in the bed.

Madam Pomfrey faltered.

"What?" An icy hand gripped Hermione's heart and a montage of scenarios shot through her mind.

"You're pregnant again, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey sighed. She was one of the few outside of the Shadows who knew the groups' sad stories.

Hermione lent back on her pillows, tears running down her cheeks. "I'll never be free."  
"Mummy!"

Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and plastered a smile on her face as a little cannonball landed in her lap.

Dan was delighted to see his mother was alright. He had been so worried.

"Hi, baby." Hermione swept some hair behind his ear.

"Are you okay? I thought when we left we weren't supposed to hurt anymore." Dan sniffled.

Draco had followed Dan, Mia on his hip. He was just approaching when he heard Dan.

His heart went out to the young family. "Huh, you had a rough time didn't you?" He cooed to Mia.

Mia merely looked up at him with her large eyes. She seemed to be silently answering him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You don't have to suffer anymore. I promise."

A quizzical look seemed to form in Mia's eyes.

Draco smiled warmly at the toddler. "I'll protect you. I will always stand by you. No one will ever hurt you, your mum and your brother again."

Mia sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Mia."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a job interview later. My first job. Wish me luck!


	8. Note

Hey, just a note.

Right, I'm writing some original fiction (check out Endless Love Pt.1, the OF in FF form) and was wondering what people would think if I made a twitter account for them to talk through. As a sort of companion.

Also, check out Mermaid and the Princess on Fictionpress . net - will do the same for that if people think it's a good idea. Just thought it would be more engaging.

MysteryM


End file.
